Foundation anchors are used to support various types of vertical poles, such as traffic, lighting and utility poles, along roadways and elsewhere. In most cases, and especially where new roadways are under construction, multiple poles and anchors are required. Typically, foundation anchors are stored and shipped in bundles or rows secured by various means. In most cases, spacers such as wood slats or polystyrene foam racks are used to support a number anchors in a row or in several tiers or layers that are strapped together into a shipping/storage unit. Some expense is involved in the production of the spacers, which are then simply discarded at the job site. In addition to the cost of the materials, significant labor is required to position the anchors on the spacers prior to securing them with the straps. During shipping, the spacers may become dislodged or shift out of proper alignment, allowing the anchors to become damaged as well as difficult and dangerous to handle or unload.
Thus, there is a need for a foundation anchor that can be bundled and shipped without spacers of any kind. Such an anchor will eliminate the cost of producing the spacers and the waste associated with their discard at the job site. In addition, anchors that can be bundled without using spacers will reduce the likelihood of damage to the anchors during shipment to the job site. Still further, there is a need for a more secure bundling system, which will in turn improve the safety associated with handling the bundles and unloading the individual anchors. These and other needs are satisfied by the foundation anchor of the present invention.